1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic locking devices and, more particularly, is concerned with locking devices which are capable of simply and easily locking a movable member to a stationary member or to another movable member, and, subsequently, simply and easily unlocking the members. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to automatic locking devices for locking and unlocking access members, such as covers, panels, doors and the like, which provides access or entry to various enclosures of all kinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic locking devices are utilized in a variety of constructs to secure one member to another. It is well-known that there are many commercially available automatic locking devices on the market today. However, there is always a need for simpler and easier to operate devices. There is also a need for such a device where environmental conditions adversely effect the operation of the device. Oftentimes, precipitation from rain, snow or the like, prevents the locking device from operating properly particularly if the device is made from metal. The precipitation, over time, will corrode the device, making it inoperable. It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a simple, easy to operate automatic locking device which is also weather resistant.